wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Legio Fureans
Legio Fureans, znany też jako Tygrysie Oczy '(ang. ''the Tiger Eyes) jest jednym z Legionów Tytanów, który powstał przed Unifikacją. Ich domem jest Świat-Kuźnia Incaladion. W trakcie Herezji Horusa opowiedzieli się po stronie Mistrza Wojny, Horusa Lupercala. Historia Geneza Początków Legio należy szukać w historii planety Incaladion, świata-kuźni, który znajdował się pod ciągłym naporem wrogich sił. Ciągłe walki i inwazje doprowadziły do znacznego zniszczenia planety nim została wyzwolona przez siły Wielkiej Krucjaty. Odkryta została przez Arkę Śniącego Mechanicum (ang. Sleeper-Ark) podczas Epoki Walk. Incaladion zdawał się być idealnym do bycia Światem-Kuźnią, gdyż posiadał odpowiednią biosferę i był bogaty w rzadkie minerały. Jedynym problemem był szlak poprzez Osnowę, który był uczęszczany przez licznych, niezbyt przyjaznych podróżnych. Z niewielu źródeł wynika, że budowa wielkich konstrukcji i geo-formowanie przeplatało się równomiernie z bitwami kolonistów z najeźdźcami. thumb|left|320pxW rezultacie, incaladionńskie Mechanicum, które daleko było położone od Marsa, było frakcją o bardzo wojennych usposobieniu i każda pomniejsza kuźnia na planecie musiała być niezależna i posiadać siły do samodzielnej ochrony swoich włości. Całe fale xenos dokonywało inwazji, co spowodowało odkrycie niecodziennych technologii i powstania rozległych, ufortyfikowanych cytadel, które dominowały i chroniły najbogatsze w minerały tereny oraz bogate w algi morza, podczas gdy świątynie-kuźnie były ukryte kilometry pod skorupą planety. Incaladianie również szybko pozyskali dodatkową siłę ludzką poprzez rajdy na pobliskie dzikie światy (ang. Feral Worlds) i zabierali z nich tubylców. W rezultacie, barbarzyńskie wierzenia i kultura dzikusów powoli infekowała i doprowadzała do schizmy pośród wyznawców Kultu Maszyny w Mechanicum na Incaladion. Prze długą i krwawą historię, '''Legio Fureans stało się naczelną, militarną siłą rządzących planetą Arcymagos i Generała-Preceptora. Nie żałowano środków na rozbudowę Legionu Tytanów i jeśli było to możliwe, gdy nie było walk lub były na mniejszą skalę, rozwijano siłę Legio. Ich bardziej znany przydomek, Oczy Tygrysa są również terminem, który zapoczątkowały plemiona z pobliskiego świata Humardu, gdzie Tytany były postrzegane jak boskie i straszliwe istoty, dla których plemieńcy składali ofiary z młodzieńców i silnych ziomków, którzy mieli służyć w pałacach bogów. W przeciwieństwie do innych Legionów Tytanów przed Wielką Krucjatą, Legio Fureans nie strzegło tylko swojego świata pomiędzy bitwami czy służyło jako grot sił marnych imperiów, lecz toczyło nieustaną walkę z wrogami. Przez wieki, siły Boga Maszyny musiały walczyć przeciwko hordom orkowych maruderów, Eldarskich Korsarzy, tarellańskich watah, czy przyniesionych za pomocą meteorów, Carnoplazmowych Manifestacji z Raf Otchłani (ang. Abyssal Reefs). Każdy z tych ataków niósł za sobą niesamowite zniszczenia. Wielka Krucjata thumb|400pxNa pięćdziesiąt lat przed dotarciem Wielkiej Krucjaty do Incaladionu, po serii brutalnych najazdów i prób podboju planety, Taghmata Omnissium (czyli feudalny porządek nad obroną i najwyższą władzą Świata Kuźni Mechanicum) upadł. Podczas potyczki, Preceptor-Generał Incaladionu został zamordowany i Świat-Kuźnia podzielił się na odizolowane pod-frakcje, które nie słuchały władzy centralnej. Doszło do dewastacji planety. Gdy siły Imperatora dotarły, Incaladion był w ogniu walk. Co najmniej tuzin różnych armii Mechanicum, xenos i renegatów wyzwalało atomowy ogień, każdy próbował coraz bardziej okrutnych metod, by zabić swoich przeciwników. Wtedy to, otoczeni i znacznie mniej liczni, Princepsi Tygrysich Oczów odmówili odwrotu czy przeniesienia się o podzielili swoje siły na każde stanowisko, gdzie spotkać było można wroga. Siły Legio były zaledwie cieniem dawnej chwały i broniły ostatniej świątyni-kuźni swojego zabitego regenta. Mars wyraził chęć podbicia tej planety i sprowadzenia ją na drogę Omnizjasza - niestety, największe armie Wielkiej Krucjaty były zaangażowane w inne konflikty. Do wypełnienia misji wysłano więc 8. Flotę, składającą się z oddziałów IV. Legionu (przyszli Żelaźni Wojownicy). Do pomocy oddelegowano również siły z Legio Mortis, Skitarii i Secutarii. 8. Flota uderzyła na Incaladion w 842.M30, rozpoczynając kampanię, która miała okazać się jedną z najkrwawszych w historii IV. Legionu. Po roku walk i horrendalnych stratach, Imperium zdobyło i rozpoczęło odbudowę Świata-Kuźni na Incaladionie. Planeta była tak bogata, że Marynarka na stałe przydzieliła im eskadry okrętów bojowych. Jej minerały i paliwo produkowane na jej powierzchni stały się bardzo cenne dla sił Krucjaty. Wówczas padło wiele przysiąg ze strony lokalnego Mechanicum, choć za wyzwolicieli bardziej uważano Mars i Legio Mortis, niż IV. Legion, który to zapłacił życiem wielu weteranów za wolność systemu. Rozpoczęto odbudowę Legio Fureans pod powierzchnią planety i wkrótce, dzięki doświadczeniu w budowaniu "na szybko" tych maszyn, Tygrysie Oczy utworzyły kilka pół-legionów, które walczyły niemalże na połowie kampanii podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Legio Fureans wyróżniało się podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, gdyż brali udział w bardzo dużej liczbie bitew i ustępowali pod względem wyróżnień tylko jednemu Legio Ordo Titanicus - ich sojusznikom, Trupim Główkom (Legio Mortis). Jednak ich duma i historia pełna zwycięstw nie mogła zaprzestać pogłoskom, jakoby członkowie Legio byli okultystami i posiadali wierzenia szamańskie. Jeśli owe plotki miały uzasadnienie, to było to sprzeczne z Imperialną Prawdą i bardzo ortodoksyjną doktryną Kultu Maszyny z Marsa. Jak się miało okazać, prawdziwość tych praktyk mogła doprowadzić do późniejszego upadkowi Legio Fureans i oddania ich mrokowi, który od zawsze czaił się w ich sercach. Legio, poza dobrymi kontaktami z Legio Mortis, nie przyjaźniło się z żadnym z Domów ani innych Legionów, które postrzegały ich jako dzikich i nieprzewidywalnych. Zdrada Gdy Horus otwarcie ujawnił swoje plany i doszło do wojny domowej, niemalże połowa armii Imperium podzieliła się na Lojalistów i Zdrajców. Legio Fureans opowiedziało się po stronie Mistrza Wojny, podobnie jak Generał-Fabrykator z Marsa i Legio Mortis chociażby. Legio znało z wyprzedzeniem plany Lupercala i mieli być kluczem do zwycięstwa sił Zdrajców we wczesnym stadium Herezji. Jeszcze przed Isstvanem, pół-legion został wysłano do Paramaru, gdzie ujawniono mroczne totemy i rytuały, które staną się integralną częścią arkanów Mrocznego Mechanicum w późniejszych latach. Sam Incaladion stał się polem walki, albowiem pomimo dołączenia do Horusa, duża część Legio wykorzystała nieobecność dowództwa i obrała nowego Generała-Preceptora. Znane Bitwy i Kampanie thumb|500px|Bitwa na Beta-Garmon *Wojna w Dryfach Shedim (ang. War in Shedim Drifts) *Masakra Strefy Zrzutu (Bitwa na Isstvanie V) w 006.M31 *Pierwsza Bitwa o Paramar (zwana też Inwazją na Paramar bądź Bitwą o Paramar Nexus) w 006.M31 *Bitwa o Beta-Garmon (zwana też Śmiercią Tytanów (ang. Titandeath) albo Wielką Rzezią na Beta-Garmon (ang. Great Slaughter on Beta-Garmon) w od 006.M31 do 011.M31 i od 012.M31 do 013.M31 (dwie fazy konfliktu) i towarzyszące jej pomniejsze bitwy Strategia W pogardzie mając ataki z powietrza, bombardowania i wszelkiej maści taktyki walki dystansowej, Tygrysie Oczy były znane z mobilności i preferowania ataków bezpośrednich na wroga i okrążania go. Gdy napotykali większe siły, stosowali taktykę "uderz-uciekaj" i często celowo przeciążali reaktory, by uzyskać jak największą szybkość. Ponoć poszczególni Princepsi nawet nakazywali redukowanie tarcz próżniowych (ang. Void Shield) a nawet wyłączanie ich, by uzyskać maksymalną szybkość, co było przeciwieństwem tego, co standardowo oczekiwano od Tytanów Collegii Titanica. Heraldyka thumb|220pxStraszliwe oko w centrum wojennego sztandaru Legio Fureans zarówno ma przypominać o łasce Omnisjasza, jak i Jego gniewie. W raz z postępem Herezji, stał się również symbolem panteonu mrocznych bóstw i sojusznicy Tytanów z Legio malowali ich symbole na swoich maszynach i tatuowali się, by uzyskać przychylność Tygrysich Oczów i Bóstw Chaosu. Siła Legio (do wybuchu Herezji) Divisio Militaris, czyli jedno z czterech Divisio Adeptus Titanicus, uznawało Legio Fureans za w pełni operacyjny Legion Tytanów drugiej rangi. Wedle ich zapisków, Legio miało zaszczyt posiadania około 110 do 140 Boskich Maszyn w aktywnej służbie w przededniu wybuchu Herezji Horusa. Jednakże te szacunki mogą nie mieć racji wobec faktu, że w Legio posiadało sto siedemdziesiąt typów i klas Tytanów. Przez działanie Magos Incaladionu, którzy posiadali unikatowe zdolności, wiele z tych Boskich Maszyn posiadało dziką i zwierzęce Duchy Maszyn, sankcjonowane co prawda przez Mechanicum, lecz obce, niespotykane pośród innych. thumb|322pxGłówną siłą Tygrysich Oczów były dwie klasy: Warlord wzór Mars oraz Warhound wzór Mars, które mogły być produkowane na ich macierzystym świecie. Aby wzmocnić i bardziej poszerzyć wachlarz taktyczny Legio, w późniejszych latach otrzymali oni niewielką ilość średnio zasięgowych Tytanów klasy Reaver i Carnivore oraz posiadali produkowane tylko na Incaladionie pod-klasę Tytanów, znane jako Reviler. Miały być to lekkie maszyny, które głównie miały służyć jako mobilna platforma działa Inferno i zastąpić cięższe warianty Rycerzy z rezerw Legio. Najcięższymi jednostkami w arsenale Legio Fureans miały być Warlordy typu Deathbringer, a dokładnie pięć potężnych maszyn liniowych. Tygrysie Oczy nie posiadały w swych szeregach Tytanów Imperator. Znane Tytany *''Leyka Rakis'' - Tytan klasy Reaver, dowódcą była Princeps Majoris Anjana *''Leyaka Varr'' - Tytan klasy Reaver *''Khara'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Raku'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Cyra Jal'' - Tytan klasy Warlord *''Iben Faruk'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Alfaer Vyr'' - Tytan klasy Warlord *''Altair Fajar'' - Tytan klasy Warlord *''Maeraka Hazn'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Dahk Cynal'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Myphrit Hakim ''- Tytan klasy Warhound Znane Postacie *Krwawy Princeps Nistru - dowódca sił Legio podczas Pierwszej Bitwy o Paramar w 006.M31 *Princeps Majoris Anjana - dowódczyni Reavera Leyka Rakis i manipułu Znane, zaprzyjaźnione Domy Rycerskie Do wybuchu i początków Herezji nie były znane Domy Rycerskie, które sprzymierzone miały być z Legio Fureans. Do czasu Bitwy o Beta-Garmon, po ich stronie można spotkać było: *Arthegn *Hyboras *Perdaxia *Rajha Źródła *''The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination str. 154-159 *''Adeptus Titanicus: Titandeath str. 50-54, 64-65, 95 Kategoria:Mroczne Mechanicum Kategoria:Zdradzieckie Legiony Tytanów Kategoria:Legio Fureans